Sugakano
by Cherry3Fairy
Summary: "Do I like Sugawara-kun?" "I don't stand a chance with Takano but I still like her."
1. Chapter 1

Chizuru Takano- "Do I have feelings for Sugawara-kun?"

Takurou Sugawara- "I don't stand a chance with Takano, but I still like her."

* * *

 **Hey guys! My new fanfic is here! From the anime 'Tsurezure Children'.**

 **Its about a high school girl named Takano who likes a guy from her class named Sugawara, but she doesn't realize her feelings. On the other hand, Sugawara likes Takano but never confesses thinking he'll get rejected.**

 **So I thought of completing their story~**

 **Hope my story will be liked by you all~~ later!**


	2. Chapter 2

As it was summer vacation, and there was a lot of free time before school re-opened, our friends decided to go to the beach.

Takeru Gōda and his girlfriend Ayaka Kamine, Chiaki Uchimura and his gf Kana Ījima, and of course Takurou Sugawara and his crush Chizuru Takano, and Chizuru's friend Noriko Yoshinaga decided to go to the beach.

It was about 9 a.m. when Chizuru wearing a pink top and white skirt, carrying her yellow bag, reached the bus stop. To her surprise, no one was there yet. She was waiting for others to come when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She recognized the voice and as usual, her cheeks got hot. She turned around to see Takurou wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans, carrying his black backpack was coming towards her.

"Ohayo, Sugawara-kun." Chizuru said softly.

"Ohayo, Takano." Takurou replied with a smile. His face was a bit pink as well. "Is no one here yet?" He asked.

"Yeah. Maybe I'm a bit early." Chizuru replied looking at Takurou. She had to look up as Takurou was much taller then her.

"Its already 9: 15, Takano. The bus timing is 9: 30. You aren't early. Others are late." Takurou said after looking at his black wrist watch.

"Oh, its Goda-san and Ayaka-chan." Chizuru said as she saw Takeru and Ayaka coming towards them. They were holding hands.

"Couples.." Takurou said softly.

"Huh?" Chizuru asked.

"I mean, they are holding hands." Takurou replied fiddling with his bright red hair.

"They are dating, Sugawara-kun." Chizuru replied with her hand in her short brown hair tied up in twin tails as usual.

"H-how does it feel being in a relation..?" Takurou asked softly. He turned redder.

Chizuru blushed. "I don't know."

* * *

In some time, everyone came to the bus stop and when the bus came, they headed off for the beach.

It was about 11 a.m. when they reached the beach, they had some lunch and decided to go swimming.

Takeru Goda wore his school's swimming costume and so did Chiaki. Takurou wore black swimwear pants that reached upto his knees.

Ayaka was wearing a plain dark blue two piece which matched her hair tied up in a high ponytail. Kana wore a pink fancy two piece and let her hair open. Noriko was wearing a yellow and orange two piece with matched her open short orange hair. And Chizuru wore her school's blue swimsuit.

They went to swim except Chizuru and Noriko. They stayed at the shore under the umbrella.

"So, why did you wear school's swimsuit, Chizuru?" Noriko asked.

"Why? Doesn't it look good?" Chizuru asked back.

Noriko sighed. "If you want to catch Sugawara-kun's eyes, you'll have to wear something cute, Chizuru."

Chizuru blushed. "W-what are you talking about?!" She asked looking down at her feet.

"C'mon, Chizuru. I know you have a crush on him." Noriko said patting Chizuru's shoulder.

"N-no! I dont!" Chizuru said loudly.

"Then why do you turn so red when he comes in front of you?" Noriko asked.

"Do I?" Chizuru asked back.

"Yes." Noriko replied. "Accept it already."

"But... Ok, I confess. I-I...I feel shy when talking to him an-and whenever he comes before me, my heart starts pounding.." Chizuru said, still blushing hard.

"You do have a crush on him, Chizuru." Noriko said. "So, as I said, you should wear something cute rather than wearing this."

Chizuru looked at Takurou who was swimming with others. "You think he'll notice me if I do that? I mean, I'm kinda gloomy."

"Maybe. Well, I have this." Noriko said and took out a two piece swimsuit out of her backpack. It was bright red with white polka dots on it and had a V-shape neck.

Chizuru turned red. "You want me to wear this?!"

"Yes. Come on." Noriko said and dragged Chizuru into the ladies changing room.

* * *

Takurou and the others were busy swimming when Ayaka spoke up, "Takano-chan?!"

Everyone looked around to find Chizuru and Noriko walking towards them. Chizuru was wearing that red swimsuit and had her hair tied in a side ponytail.

Takurou turned red when seeing Chizuru wearing a two piece and a new hairstyle. "She's looking good.." He thought.

Chizuru and Noriko walked into the water to the others.

"You're looking good, Takano-chan." Ayaka said, smiling.

Chizuru was already pink. "T-thanks.." She peeked through the corners of her eyes and looked at Takurou. She found him literally staring at her which made her heart pound.

Noriko whispered to Chizuru, "Go talk to him."

Chizuru shook her head in a 'no.'

* * *

It was about a half an hour later when Takurou walked out of the water and went and sat under the umbrella.

Noriko forced Chizuru to go after him and so Chizuru went. She walked towards Takurou and instead of saying something to him, she started rummaging her bag.

Takurou looked at Chizuru and asked, "Takano? What are you looking for?"

Chizuru blushed. "M-my sunscreen." She took out the sunscreen from her bag and rubbed some on her arms and stared walking back to the others, when!

"Uh- Takano!" Takurou suddenly spoke up.

Chizuru turned around. "Y-yes?"

"Y-you're looking g-good." Takurou said fiddling with his red hair.

"T-thanks." Chizuru said, continuing blushing. She then walked towards Takurou and sat beside him on the mat.

"Aren't you gonna go swimming?" Takurou asked.

"L-later. I'm a bit tired." Chizuru replied.

There was silence for a while until Takurou spoke up. "Its hot today, isn't it, Takano?"

Chizuru looked at Takurou. "Yeah. I might get a tan."

Takurou giggled. "Yeah. That's why I don't really come to the beach."

Chizuru asked, "Then why did you come today?"

Takurou's cheeks turned pink. He looked at Chizuru. "B-because you asked me to."

Chizuru couldn't say anything at first. She looked at her feet and said, "I...I thought it won't be fun without you."

Takurou replied in a 'hmm.'

 _~To be continued~_

* * *

 **Sorry for this looooong delay I took to post Chapter 2. Hope you liked it tho~ Reviews, plz~  
Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

The day was going on pretty well and everyone was having fun. Until a lil' accident happened. While playing volleyball (boys VS girls), accidently the ball made its way right on someone's face which made their face almost like the colour of their hair. It was Takurou. The ball actually hit his face badly and his nose began to bleed.

"Are you okay, Takurou?" Chiaki asked as he sat beside Takurou on the warm sand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Takurou replied covering his nose and mouth by his hands.

"Oh boy, you aren't fine. Your nose is bleeding." Takeru said seeing some blood on Takurou's hands.

"And, you have to get a first aid on your forehead as well, Sugawara-san." Ayaka said seeing that there was a red mark on Takurou's forehead as well.

"I...I'm sorry, Sugawara-kun... I di-didn't mean to hurt you.." A soft voice spoke up. It was Chizuru. Ofcourse, she didn't hit the ball on Takurou's face on purpose, who would do something that cruel to their own crush!

"Oh, no, its fine, Takano." Takurou said standing up, still having his hands on his face. "I'll go stick a bandage on my head. It'll be better. Don't worry." Takurou said walking away from the others.

"Do you need help, Takurou?" Chiaki asked getting a reply of 'no' from Takurou.

"Go to him." Noriko whispered to Chizuru.

And without any thinking for the first time, Chizuru ran to Takurou who was walking towards their bags and the big blue umbrella.

"Su-Sugawara-kun!" Chizuru said reaching Takurou.

"Yes?" Takurou asked.

"I-I'll help." Chizuru said.

"Oh no, its fine, Takano! Really!" Takurou objected.

"Atleast give me a chance to help so as to make me feel less guilty!" Chizuru spoke in a loud voice.

It was the first time she did something like that so Takurou didn't have any choice but to agree. They both walked and sat under the umbrella. Takurou took out a napkin from his backpack and tried cleaning the blood from his face. Chizuru sat beside him, confused about what to do.

"Gomen'nasai, Sugawara-kun." Chizuru said softly looking at Takurou still trying to clean his face.

Takurou looked at Chizuru. "Its okay, Takano. I know you'd never hit me on purpose." Takurou smiled.

"But... you're hurt.." Chizuru's voice sounded a bit different this time. It was a bit broken.

When Takurou looked at Chizuru, he found her eyes wet and there were tears in them. Takurou panicked, "Hey! Don't tell me you're gonna cry over something so small!"

Chizuru rubbed off her tears from her eyes and said, still in her broken tone, "I feel guilty."

Takurou sighed. "Its nothing, really!" And he rubbed his handkerchief on his face a final time. He then took out a candy from his backpack and gave it to Chizuru. "I'm fine, Takano."

Chizuru blushed a lil' and took the candy from Takurou's hand. Their fingers touched a bit, which made the two teenagers feel shy.

Takurou then took out a brown lil' bandage from his backpack and tried separating the paper stuck with the bandage. He couldn't tho.

Chizuru thought this could be a way to help her crush and so she put the candy aside and took the bandage from Takurou's hands. Takurou got confused. Chizuru tried pulling off the paper from the bandage and she got it. Blushing a bit, she moved closer to Takurou and stuck the bandage properly and carefully on his forehead. And ofcourse, Takurou got all red as well.

When Chizuru finished sticking the bandage on Takurou's head, she moved a lil' away from him. That's when she noticed a lil' patch of blood on Takurou's jaw line. Chizuru took the napkin and rubbed it on Takurou's cheek. While doing that, she could hear Takurou's breathing as he just sat there like a wax figure. Chizuru's heart was pounding out of her chest by now as well. But she liked being this close to him. Takurou was her first ever crush afterall!

"There." Chizuru said as she moved away from Takurou handing over the napkin to him.

"Th-thanks, Takano." Takurou said.

"Ch-chizuru's fine." Chizuru spoke up sitting beside Takurou.

"Hm?" Takurou asked.

"I mean, you can call me by m-my first name, Sugawara-kun. I don't mind." Chizuru said and unwrapped the wraper of the small candy which Takurou gave her.

"R-really?" Takurou asked in a shy voice. He was still all pink.

"Yes.." Chizuru said and put the candy in her mouth. It was a mint flavoured candy.

"Chi...Chiz...Chizuru.." Takurou said in a very low voice, burrying his face in his knees.

No sooner did Chizuru hear that, she started coughing. The candy stuck in her throat.

"Hey, are you okay?" Takurou asked seeing Chizuru coughing and patting her chest. She wasn't able to reply. So, Takurou moved closer to her and began patting her back. After 3 or 4 pats, the brown haired girl felt ok. She just swallowed the whole candy. Takurou moved away from her.

"D-did you mind?" He asked fiddling with his red hair.

"What?" Chizuru asked back.

"Me patting your back. Did you feel uncomfortable?" Takurou asked.

"N-no! I didn't. Why would I?" Chizuru said.

That was when the others came. Kana and Ayaka pulled Chizuru away from the boys and asked if she liked Takurou. Noriko shrugged which made it clear that she told the two girls about it. Chizuru nodded.

"You should go tell him!" Kana said.

"No way. I-I'm too shy to do that!" Chizuru objected.

"Well, maybe he feels the same way about you too, Chizuru-chan." Ayaka said.

Chizuru blushed harder. "Why would he like someone so gloomy as me?"

"Trust me, you look like a model wearing this two piece and having your hairstyle changed, Chizuru-chan." Kana said. "And you know, boys do like girls who are not drama queens. Such as you."

"Yeah. You should try telling your feelings to him." Ayaka said. "Atleast do it indirectly if you can't do it directly."

"How?" Chizuru asked.

The girls conversation lasted for sometime before they came back to the three guys.

"Let's go shopping!" Kana said cheerfully.

 _~To be continued~_

* * *

 **Keep reading the story and review too! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

After getting changed into their normal clothes, our friends went shopping. They came across a flower shop.

Chizuru remembered what Kana said to her, "Giving a red rose is a good way to tell someone your feelings!"

While everyone was busy looking at the garlands and different types of flowers, Chizuru bought a red rose and kept it inside her bag. When they exited the shop, Chizuru walked to Takurou.

"Um..Sugawara-kun?" She said walking beside Takurou.

"Yes?" Takurou asked.

"Do-do you like flowers?" Chizuru asked.

"Yah. I like roses." Takurou replied and smiled.

"Red? Red rose?" Chizuru asked turning a bit pink.

"Yes. I like those too." Takurou replied frankly. He couldn't understand why this girl was asking him about flowers suddenly.

Chizuru took the red rose out of her bag and handed it over to the boy with the same coloured hair. "I bought one. I don't mind you having it tho." Saying this, Chizuru ran away with the other girls.

Getting a red rose from his crush made Takurou blush. "Did she really just give it to me because I like roses?" He asked himself.

* * *

Next, our friends walked into a bakery.

Chizuru saw chocolates on the counter and recalled what Ayaka told her, "You can also give him chocolates."

Chizuru looked for a perfect chocolate for her crush and she saw a small brown chocolate box with 'Dear love' written on it. "This is it! He'll surely understand what I'm trying to tell him if I give him a chocolate with a name like this." Chizuru thought and then she bought the chocolate.

Fortunately, Takurou was there as well. Chizuru walked to him and said, "Sugawara-kun, d-do you like chocolates?"

This time, Takurou did understand what this girl might do next. _She's probably going to hand me chocolates now._

"Yah, I like chocolates. why do you ask, Takano?" Takurou replied.

Chizuru put the chocolate box forward saying, "I bought this. I don't mind giving it to you if you like chocolates very much."

Takurou blushed. But didn't take the chocolates. "First the rose and now this. Takano, are you just giving them to me because I like them?" Takurou asked with his hand in his bright red hair.

Chizuru felt feverish. _How dumb of me! Giving a rose and chocolates to him for no reason absolutely makes no sense!_

"Takano?" Takurou asked seeing Chizuru's head down.

"I um..." Chizuru began. "Y-you do understand why I'm giving them to you..don't you?"

"Huh?" Takurou got confused. Ofcourse he guessed why she was giving them to him all of a sudden. He just wasn't sure. And saying something if you are not sure about it sure can be embarrassing. So Takurou just said, "I'd like to hear it from you tho."

Chizuru took Takurou's hand in her and handed him the chocolate box. "Read." Saying this, she ran away.

"What?" Takurou asked himself. And, reading the name of the chocolate got him more confused than ever. _WHY ON EARTH WOULD SHE TELL ME TO READ 'DEAR LOVE' WHEN I ASKED HER SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! Does that mean..._

 _~To be continued~_


	5. Takuru

Our friends went to many shops after that. Takurou tried to talk to Chizuru about it but Chizuru would just walk away from him. You could tell from her face that she was super embarrassed to face Takurou.

The sun began to set. They decided to watch the fire crackers at the beach before taking the bus home.

 _I am going to talk to Takano this time!_ Takurou thought. Taking the advantage of the crowd there, Takurou pulled Chizuru by her hand and drag her a bit away from others near the railing of the stairs to the beach, where there were few people.

"Takano, we need to talk." Takurou said bravely. Ofcourse he was blushing and so was the girl.

"W-what?" Chizuru asked with her head down.

"That chocolate box... it had 'dear love' printed on it. W-what does it mean? I-I mean, why would you give ME that?"

"Guess I've no choice." Chizuru said and turned around showing her back to Takurou. "I...I l-like you... Sugawara-kun.." She said.

The boy turned completely red. There was silence for few moments until!

Chizuru felt two arms wrapped around her chest from behind and a head resting on her left shoulder. Ofcourse it was Takurou.

"I like you too...Ch-chizuru.." He said softly near Chizuru's ear. Chizuru smiled and put her hands on Takurou's arms.

At the _exact_ same time, the colourful fire crackers lit the black sky. They let go of the hug and faced eachother.

"I love you, Chizuru.." Takurou said, with red cheeks.

"I-I love you too, Su- Takurou-kun.." Chizuru said, blushing.

Takurou smiled and put his right hand on Chizuru's cheek and walked a step closer. Chizuru put her hand on Takurou's elbow, closed her eyes and stood up on her toes to match Takurou's height, and kissed him.

Those few minutes were special. Those two completely forgot that there were people around them and that their friends could see them too. They just enjoyed being this close to eachother and thought of nothing else than that priceless touch they experienced.

Ofcourse, almost everyone came to know about these two dating, which continued after high school and university as well. They were teased by their friends who combined their first names together which makes 'Takuru'. Which, years later, ended up being the name of their son as well~ ^^

 _~The end~_

* * *

 **Hey, guys! This sweet couple (and my fav from the anime) finally are together now. I hope you liked reading this short story! Leave some reviews for me to read! Later!**

 **And, guys, check out my another story 'Vanished memories.' I'm sure you'll like it. ^^**


End file.
